


Please, Don't Leave

by doctormissy



Series: Prompt Fills and Challenge Entries [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between S2 and S3, when Gwen is off on her honeymoon, Jack and Ianto are alone to solve all cases. There is a Weevil one and Ianto gets injured and it looks like he's dead. Jack is worried and fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> for a Tumblr prompt meme: [transbandfandomnerd](http://transbandfandomnerd.tumblr.com/) said – for the writers prompt thing can i request Jack/Ianto and prompt number 7, 20, 3, 29, 44 and 48 combined?  
> [you want one?](http://tardis-on-221b-qbranch.tumblr.com/post/145861314745/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> 3\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
> 7\. “I almost lost you.”  
> 20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
> 29\. “I thought you were dead.”  
> 44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
> 48\. “Boo.”

Jack Harkness started to run. The Weevil was successfully dead and dealt with; his left arm, in which had the monster bit him was healed thanks to the state of being a fixed point in time and universe. He loved that ability; and apart from that, he loved one more thing – or a person – Ianto. Ianto who did not respond to his calling on the radio. Jack knew very well he should not have sent his partner after another Weevil alone, but Ianto was just stubborn, and moreover, they were short of staff right now. Gwen was on her honeymoon with Rhys and they had the entire Hub with all work related to it for themselves. Alas, that fact did not only hold certain perks of shagging until senseless everywhere possible and never going home, but also risks like this. If something happened to Ianto—

He emerged from behind a street corner and saw a figure lying lying prone on the tarmac, looking as lifeless. If it were possible for Jack’s heart to stop, it would have. The captain froze for a second, his coat brushing against his legs and rear as it caught up with him.

He started running at once again, this time even faster; he wanted to be at Ianto’s side as soon as possible. He thought of the worst – and chased the thought off. It couldn’t be.

He reached the limp body on the ground, crouched down next to the man and pressed two of his fingers on Ianto’s carotid artery. There was a heartbeat. He was alive and that was the only thing that mattered. He was nothing more than unconscious. Hopefully.

Then Jack realised – there was no Weevil body lying any near the Welshman, and that meant it still was around, running free. It had to pay for what it had done to his partner; that was for sure.

 _Now, first things first._ Jack might have been an immortal alien who doesn’t give a damn about killing something in cold blood, but he always put safety and well-being of people close to him first. Thus, he stood up. By doing so, he lifted his lover’s unconscious body and carried it all the way to Torchwood’s black SUV parked in a nearby street. He decided not to take him to a hospital, for he knew he can patch his arm himself and the scratches will heal. The certain disinclination towards hospitals of any kind he held in his heart was too strong, despite losing someone he loved one more time was one of his worst fears. He knew he could make it; it wasn’t anything that serious or anything he has never dealt with before.

Ianto’s right arm was bitten by the Weevil and blood was flowing out of a deep wound running along the entire deltoid and triceps muscle. Red, bloody claw-and-teeth marks were covering his torso and the pink shirt and black waistcoat was irretrievably damaged. Blood ran out of few scratches on his beautiful face. Jack checked Ianto’s abdomen for slashes or similar fatal wounds in an adverse thought – which, luckily, didn’t prove to be true.

Jack laid Ianto on the backseats of their car and tried to wake him up, first with slapping his face slightly and when that didn’t work, he tried kissing him on his mouth, which should give him some air.

“Please, don’t leave, Ianto. I can’t lose you, not now. Not when I’m alone,” he said, looking at Ianto’s senseless body. “Just hold on, will ya? We’re going to the Hub. I’ll take care of you; and if not, if you die, I’m gonna kill you, do you understand?” he paused and then added, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Suddenly, Jack heard Ianto inhale and exhale more… animatedly than before. He was waking up. Jack leaned over him again, so his face was the first thing Ianto was going to see when he finally opens his eyes.

As he did, the only thing he could say was, “Boo.” He smiled. He actually frightened Jack, but now he seemed to be all right.

“I almost lost you, Ianto. I thought you were dead. You fucking scared me, you—” he realised something, “you were pretending to be unconscious the entire time, weren’t you? All of this was a joke. You heard all I said.” Jack was still on top of Ianto’s body, leaning against the seats.

“Yes, I did. I was actually knocked out for few minutes, but I woke up and saw an opportunity in that.”

“I sometimes hate you, Ianto.”

“No, you don’t.” Ianto was right, Jack could never hate him. He needed his typical sense of humour and he needed his presence itself. Jack shortened the already short distance between their mouths and kissed him once again, this time with both parts fully involved. It would perhaps turn into quick car shag, if it weren’t of Ianto’s injured arm, which he did not forget to reminded to Jack. He was glad Ianto was all right, so he was willing to wait few days with that. And that there is going to be a lot of compensating.


End file.
